


Doctor In Distress

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Leonard gets into a slightly sticky situation at a bar one night, and the reader comes to his rescue.  He is quite grateful.





	Doctor In Distress

Shore leave on another random planet.  You were with most of the bridge crew on the Enterprise at some local bar.  You were in civilization this time, so you all planned on making the most of your shore leave.  You’d all been there for at least a couple hours, and you were sporting a nice, low buzz.  Some of the rest of the crew were already a lot deeper in their cups.  Your boyfriend Leonard McCoy, for instance.

You’d never seen him full-on wasted, but you were willing to bet this wasn’t it.  He was just drunk enough to be interesting.  And he’d barely taken his eyes off you all night.  You flushed a little at the  memory, smiling to yourself in the bathroom.  He’d definitely gotten more affectionate.  And you thought you could hear his accent peeking out the drunker he got.  You were utterly unprepared for how hot his southern accent got you so quickly.  It was starting to look like getting through the night without touching him was going to be pure torture.

You made it to the bathroom without difficulty, stopping yourself from fussing over your reflection too much before you left and started to make your way back to the table.

Said table near one quieter corner quickly came into view.  And you saw Leonard, standing, with some harpy crawling all over him.  Leonard’s eyes hit yours, and your heart momentarily broke.  He looked suddenly frightened and desperate when you saw him, trying to proclaim his innocence just with his eyes.

You didn’t need to hear him say it; their body language said enough.  Her hands were on his chest, and she was laughing and leaning into him.  Leonard’s smile for her was thin and polite; he’d taken a half step back and was leaning away from her.  A glance around the table showed you that the other men in your group, all still smiling and in their own conversations, were keeping an eye on Leonard and the woman.  Jim looked a little tense, like he was considering intervening.  Your eyes narrowed.

You stalked back over to the table, anger giving you confidence.  Jim spotted you approaching, the tense set of his shoulders relaxing somewhat.  Still, he kept glancing away from Uhura and over at you and Leonard.  You knew he was ready to intervene if either of you needed it, the easy friendship warming you.  You grabbed the woman’s shoulder once you were within reach, yanking her around so quickly she let out a little, startled shriek and stumbled into the table.

Yup, she was definitely wasted.

“What the fuck?”  The random blond spat at you, highly annoyed.  “You got some kinda problem?”

“My  _problem_ ,” you snarled back, most-sober you easily topping her anger.  “I know  _my_  boyfriend well enough that he made it clear he’s taken, bitch.  So why don’t you go fuck off and throw up into a toilet?”

“Bitch!”  The skank slurred at you, lifting her arm in a clumsy attempt to slap you.  You felt Leonard tense behind you, making you melt a little internally when you realized he was ready to protect you.

You easily caught the woman’s arm before it connected, moving it into a wristlock, and forcing her to spin around.  She gave a yelp of pain (wimp; you were barely cranking the wristlock you had her in), and you shoved her away, making her stumble and disappear into the crowd.  You narrowed your eyes in her direction and smirked, letting yourself feel proud of the deflection.

Leonard still had a little spark of fear in his eyes, and you easily guessed the source.  He was probably still worried that you’d blame him for this somehow.  Moments like this made you want to hunt down his ex-wife and slap the woman.  You smiled at him warmly, defusing his worry.  His expression reverted to smug, and he glanced around the table.  Leonard, you could tell, was ridiculously proud of you.  You blushed a little, glancing down, not wanting to see the looks on your friend’s faces.  Leonard grabbed your arms gently, pulling you into him, and kissed the top of your head.

“Good thing I have the hottest woman on the Enterprise to defend me.”  Leonard murmured under the noise of the bar, just loud enough for you to hear.

“You’re drunk!”  You deflected, blushing more judging from the heat in your cheeks.  Leonard grinned down at you, his happiness undisturbed by your accusation.

“Not  _that_  drunk.  And you’re just as gorgeous and amazing when I’m sober.”  One of the hands on your arm slipped down to your hand, and he lifted kiss, planting a gentle kiss on the back of your hand.  His eyes held yours the whole time, worlds of dirty promises in them.  You blushed again, your breath catching at his sudden amorous mood.  He released your hand, his eyes still on yours, and you finally managed to break the gaze.  You tried to move back to your own chair next to his, but as Leonard sat, he grabbed your arm and pulled you into his lap, drawing a startled squeal from you.  He wrapped his arms around your waist, preventing your departure, and nuzzled his face into your hair.

“Nice going, Xena.”  Jim’s voice drew your attention away from Leonard, and you glanced over at the Captain.

“Thank you, sir.”  You replied, unable to keep the smile from your face.

“Xena, huh?”  Leonard murmured, his reply soft enough that only you could hear it.  “Does that make me Cupid?”  You couldn’t help but laugh a little, elbowing him gently.

“Shush, dork.”  You threw at him, your inability to stop smiling robbing your criticism of its bite.

The conversations at the table continued, and you turned your attention back to Checkov’s story.  Leonard stayed idle behind you briefly.  But not for long.

His hands started moving first, twitching on your waistline restlessly.  You dropped a hand down to one of his, grasping it and giving it a squeeze.  You silently tried to urge him  _not_  to start anything.  Leonard squeezed your hand back, and obeyed your silent plea.

For about a second or two.

His free hand toyed with the hem of your shirt, making you swallow and shift in his lap.  His hand kept playing with your shirt for a good minute or so, before he slipped a finger beneath it, barely stroking the bare skin at your waist.  You bit the inside of your cheek an inhaled sharply, forcing yourself to stay still.  Leonard nuzzled your head, the gesture barely brushing his stubble against your neck, making you squirm again.  Leonard waited for you to still again on top of him, before shifting himself; he moved a little beneath you restlessly, “accidentally” settling you just right for you to feel his erection press against your ass.  With you in a skirt (longer than your uniform skirt, but still).  You squeezed his hand again, digging your nails in slightly in a warning.  Leonard kissed your ear, his teeth coming out to just barely discreetly nip at the shell of your ear, hidden by the (relatively) tame gesture.  His finger continued to brush your bare skin, making you bite your lip and squirm on his lap as it started to tickle.  Finally, you grabbed his other hand and moved it further down your leg, throwing him a reproachful look over your shoulder.  He simply lifted an eyebrow at you, looking totally innocent.

Asshole.  Teasing, ridiculously charming,  _hot_  asshole.

He was still for another long few moments, letting you get lost in Checkov’s story again, before he acted.  His hips shifted beneath you, the movement so small, you doubted anyone else saw it.  A distinct (and quite familiar) rocking motion, thrusting and rubbing his erection against your ass.  Your breathing got shallower, and you had to force yourself not to pant as you realized what he was doing.  You tried to force yourself to think, trying to think of a discrete way to make him stop.  It was hard to think, however, with the knowledge and feel of his enormous, erect cock rubbing against your ass through layers of clothes.  One of his hands held your hip, holding you steady for his steady thrusting.  You swallowed, moving one hand to the table and digging your fingers into the wood.

Leonard finally halted his dry humping for a moment, making you smother a gasp of relief, to shift his chair and take another sip of his drink.  When he set the bottle back down, he dropped a hand to your knee.  A knee that was now hidden from the rest of the table, due to how he’d moved the chair.  Shit.  You quickly realized what his next move was.  You shifted your weight on his lap, trying to discreetly move your hips away from the hand that was slowly wandering up your leg, caressing your inner thigh as it went.

Checkov finished his story, moving his attention to Scotty, the two of them wrangling amicably over something engine-related.

“Does this mean I finally have you to myself?”  Leonard murmured into your ear, his wandering hands (yes, the other one had joined it under the table) finally reaching your panties.

“Leonard,” you warned him, your voice shaking as one of his hands gently brushed your soaking wet entrance as the other tickled the skin near the edge of your panties.  “We are in public.  Behave.”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?”  Leonard replied, and you could hear the smirk in his voice.  “Mmmm, I think you like this more than you’re lettin’ on, darlin’.  You’re  _soaking_  wet.”  He breathed into your ear, his southern accent getting thicker.  You barely swallowed a moan.

“Leonard, I can’t hide an orgasm from them!”  You hissed at him, your legs kicking out a little under the table as he continued to toy with you.

“Better practice your poker face then, darlin’.  I haven’t gotten a chance to thank you for rescuing me earlier.  Besides, when was your last pelvic exam?”  Leonard slipped a hand underneath your panties, caressing your outer folds lightly.

“Leonard!”  You kept your voice low as you tried to yell at him.  “You sadistic asshhh-” your complaining was cut off as a finger reached your clit, circling it gently without touching it.  You clenched the underside of the table so hard, your knuckles turned white, desperately trying to keep your expression normal and your moans locked inside you.  Leonard chuckled in your ear, making you inhale sharply and bite your bottom lip hard, trying to stop yourself from whimpering.  You pried a hand off the table, grabbing his out-of-sight arm and trying to pull it away from you.

Needless to say it didn’t work; he was a bit stronger than you under normal circumstances, and right now you were hardly in a position to exert your full strength.  Your failure to restrain him perversely turned you on, and you felt your sopping wet pussy clench hard around nothing.  Your hand tightened on his arm, still trying fruitlessly to pull him away.

“You like it when I touch you in front of them?”  Leonard murmured into your ear.  “Like it when I make you so hot and wet where anyone could see?  You like knowing that they could realize what we’re doing at any minute?”

“Leonard,” your voice was a whispered moan, as you’d given up all hope of making him wait.  His finger finally brushed your clit then, making you shiver in his arms and clench his arm in a death grip, barely stopping a cry.

“Ooohhhh, you’re close, aren’t you, darlin’?  Wanna come for me?  Right here, in front of everyone?”  Leonard murmured again, his accent thicker (probably deliberately) and pushing you closer to the edge.

“Lee, please.”  You begged, almost heedless of your surroundings at this point in your desperation to achieve orgasm.

“That’s my good girl,” Leonard praised you quietly, drawing a whimper from you.  “You know what else good girls do?”  A finger eased down to your opening, teasing it gently until you bit your lip in anticipation.  “They  **come**.”  He thrust a finger into you then, your wet, tight pussy clenching around it desperately.  Your insides fluttered, and you started to tumble over the edge.  Leonard shifted you in his arms then, mashing his lips against yours as his fingers kept stroking and caressing you, kissing you to swallow and disguise your cries from the table.  You stilled in his arms, mercifully not thrashing ( _that_  would be hard to explain).

“Get a room.”  Kirk complained, his annoyed groan penetrating your fogged senses just as you came down and Leonard released you from the kiss.  He wiped his fingers on the inside of your skirt, before grasping your hips gently and helping you rise from his lap.  It did  _not_  escape your notice that holding you close as he rose from the chair hid his erection from the others, successfully hiding what he’d been doing to you under the table.  To be fair, though, Jim probably knew.  

You hardly listened to Leonard’s voice as you looked around the table and tried to orient yourself after the orgasm, barely hearing him excuse you both from the gathering.  Something about you two leaving.  Whatever.

It wasn’t until you were halfway across the room that you realized he was pulling you towards the bathrooms.

You were trying to decide whether or not to complain as he ushered you inside one (one of the single-stalled types) and locked the door behind you.  Then it was too late, as he pushed you against the wall and his tongue was inside your mouth, kissing you passionately as he rutted his erection against you.  You wrapped your arms around his neck, moaning and clinging to him as he steadily kissed away your ability to think.  When he finally broke from your lips, you were gasping for breath.

“I need you, sweetheart.”  Leonard mumbled, his mouth drifting down to your neck.  He latched onto your pulse point, eagerly sucking and nipping in a clear attempt to leave a hickey.  You whimpered, tilting your head to expose your neck to his perusal as your hands dropped down to his pants.  You fumbled with them, until you had the fly open and reached down into his underwear for his erect cock.  He stopped on your neck when you grasped him, squeezing him gently and rubbing your thumb over his weeping head until he groaned into your wet skin.  His own hands dropped down to your hips, then slipped beneath your skirt again and fumbled at your underwear as you stroked him lazily.  His hips rutted into your hand, making you gasp his name and giggle as he fumbled with your underwear, dexterity failing his attempt to remove them.  Leonard growled in frustration, finally ripping away your underwear.  He took his hands off you, pushing his pants and underwear down to just below his ass, before pushing your hands away from his cock.  He dropped his forehead to yours, his eyes boring into you with such passion and affection that took your breath away as he lined up his cock with your wet pussy.  A set of fingers stroked you briefly, a finger wandering in to test how ready you were.  Leonard groaned and nipped at your lips, before removing his hand.  He slowly thrusted his cock into you, making you groan and shut your eyes as his girth stretched you to your limit.  You felt his forehead drop to your shoulder, his hands on your hips clenching hard at the feeling of you clenching hard around his cock.  His hips moved slowly into yours, always so careful not to hurt you, yet making you whine with impatience.  You lifted a leg around his waist, digging your heel into his ass in an effort to push him into moving faster.  Leonard groaned again, snapping his hips into you and bottoming out then.  He shoved you up the wall, lifting you in the air and pinning you between the wall and his hard body.  You gave a ragged cry of his name, smacking the back of your head against the wall as you tried to absorb the feeling of him inside of you.

“Ohhhh,  _fuck_.”  Leonard groaned into your neck.  “Feel so good…”  His accent was in full force now, making you clench hard around him.  Leonard’s teeth bit into your shoulder and his hips gave a mini-thrust against yours at the intoxicating feeling.  Leonard released your shoulder and grunted, moving his arms around your waist until he was supporting you enough to pull out and start thrusting.

“You like it when I talk, dontcha?”  Leonard grunted, thrusting into you until you saw stars.  You grasped the lapels of his leather jacket, clenching the fabric tight and pulling him into you.  You were beyond the ability to speak now, only able to hold on and enjoy the ride as his cock pumped you.  You were still sensitive after the last orgasm, making you close to another already.  And lord knew he was close to ready.

“So what is it, you like what I’m sayin’?  Like me talk about that sweet, wet pussy taking me so perfect?  Or is it my accent?”

“Aaaahhh… fffffff-” you honestly tried to answer, but that was all that came out.  His cock brushed against your g-spot, making you twitch and cry, arching your back into him.  Leonard chuckled darkly into your ear, his voice still a little strained.

“Oh, you’ll have to tell me later.  Right now, fuuck, I want to bury my tongue in that pussy so bad.  Just lick and suck you until you clench around my tongue.  Would you like that?”  Leonard teased, nipping your neck sharply.  You wrapped your legs around his waist, clenching his hips hard.  You couldn’t get the visual out of your head, almost able to see his face disappearing under your skirt.

“Fffuck.”  Leonard groaned as you clenched harder around him, moments from the edge.  “Yeah, fuck, you want that, too.”  He hoisted you up a little higher in his arms, grunting in effort as he slammed his cock into you.  “Please say you’re close.”  Leonard begged, his cock swelling inside you.

“Yes,” you whined, barely able to get the word out.  “Leeee!”  You cried his name, his cock brushing your g-spot again and catapulting you suddenly into orgasm.  You barely muffled a scream in his shoulder, time slowing as electricity flooded your veins.  You heard him cry your name and felt him come inside you suddenly, his hips slamming into yours, rough and uncontrollable.  Your orgasms pushed each other higher and higher, milking you both on until you were ready to plead for mercy.  Your throat closed up and refused to let you speak, however, and all you could do was cling to him and enjoy the ride until you both finally came down.

For a minute or two, you both just leaned against the wall and panted, neither of you moving much.  Leonard recovered first, tightening his grip around your waist, before gently pulling out of you and setting you back onto the ground.  Your knees instantly buckled, and you almost fell.  Leonard quickly grabbed your waist, pulling you into him and supporting your weak legs.

“That good, huh?”  Leonard chuckled teasingly.

“You’re an asshole.”  You accused, looking up at him and grinning at his smirking face.

“Well, I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“There is no way they didn’t know.”

“Well, Jim probably did.  But I think we fooled the others.”

“Uuuuuurrgh.”  You groaned and dropped your head into his chest, your cheeks heating in a blush.”

“Relax,” Leonard reassured you, laughter in his voice as he stroked your back with one hand.  “I’ve got enough dirt on Jim to keep the teasing to a minimum.  Trust me, he’s done worse and I’ve got proof.”

“You are an evil, evil man, Leonard McCoy.”  You replied teasingly, looking up at him again.

“Mmm-hmm.”  Leonard replied, smirking at you and kissing your lips lightly.  “Now, we need to get home so I can follow through on that promise I made.”  Your eyes went huge and you inhaled sharply.  You’d thought he’d been kidding, just mindless dirty talk to help get you both there.

Evidently not.


End file.
